


Meeting Santa('s Twin) aka pt. 2

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid BB-8, M/M, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe, Finn, and Bea meet a familiar face in the mall.





	Meeting Santa('s Twin) aka pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Meeting Santa pt. 1
> 
>  
> 
> I'm gonna be honest I'm not super thrilled with how this turned out so I might change it when I feel better and if I still want to

A few days after meeting Santa Poe, Finn, and Bea all walked down the mall again, this time on the hunt for some last minute presents. The mall was naturally packed, so Finn was carrying Bea, despite her insistence that she didn’t need to be carried.

As they weaved their way through the place, Finn bumped into somebody solid, turning a little to apologize at the same time that the other man did. For a moment he thought the name was familiar, although he couldn’t place it, at least until Bea let out such a gasp that it almost scared Finn.

“Santa?!” She asked, eyes growing wide.

Finn blinked a couple of times before realizing she was right. That had been the mall Santa from a few days ago. He and Poe exchanged a worried glance, not sure what they could even do about this. How were they supposed to somehow explain how this guy was Santa without shattering the illusion for her entirely? 

“Uhh…” the other man seemed stumped as well.

“No, he’s not Santa, I’m afraid.” The man beside Not-Santa suddenly piped up and Finn was surprised that he hadn’t noticed him before. “He’s… Santa’s twin brother.”

The other man seemed relieved by the rescue and nodded quickly. “Yeah, that’s me. Uh. Baze… Claus. Baze Claus.”

Finn chanced a glance at his daughter, growing worried when he saw little reaction from her. Then, out of nowhere, she smiled a little bit and nodded. “Okay! I didn’t know Santa had a twin!” 

“Yeah, it’s not super common knowledge.” Not-Santa - Baze - said awkwardly.

Bea moved her curious gaze to the other man, tilting her head curiously. “Who are you, then?”

“I’m Chirrut,” he replied, smiling. “The husband of Santa’s twin.”

“Okay,” she said, nodding again, much to Poe and Finn's relief. “Did your twin get my presents ready yet?” She suddenly asked Baze.

Baze chuckled a little and nodded. “He's working on them as we speak.” 

She squirmed happily. “Even my robot?”

Baze quickly looked over at Poe and Finn, and Poe tilted his way in a way that implied that they had it covered. He nodded quickly. “Even your robot.”

She gasped, looking at Finn. “Did you hear that, daddy! I'm gonna get my robot!”

“I did hear that, little peanut!” he said, kissing her head. It was then that he noticed their interaction was starting to take up a fair amount of space, so Finn smiled at them. “We'll let you get back to your shopping. It was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too…”

“Finn,” he said. “And this is my husband, Poe.” Poe gave them a smile of his own and waved.

“Finn, Poe. Nice to meet you.” he nodded and they all parted.

A little while later, Poe and Finn were splitting a pretzel in the food court, watching as Bea ran around the kid's area, making some new friends. As they finished their food, they heard a familiar voice. 

“Poe and Finn, I believe.” They looked over to see Chirrut tugging Baze with him, tapping his cane out in front of him.

“Oh, yeah,” Poe looked at Finn who shrugged. “How did you know?”

“I could hear your voices,” Chirrut said brightly. “I figured we'd come to say hi.” he sat down, pulling Baze down with him.

For a few moments they all sat there, no one side what to say, before Poe piped up. “So, Baze, what got you into being a mall Santa?”

“A lost a bet,” he replied, his husband smirking a little. 

“See, my darling husband didn't think that I could set up a rather introverted friend of ours. In fact, he was so sure that he said that if I could do it by the end of the year, he'd be a Santa.” Baze huffed a little and shook his head. “And that friend of ours is currently in a very nice relationship. Which meant he needed to deliver.”

Finn chuckled. “Of all things, why'd you pick being a mall Santa?”

Baze shrugged. “It was just the last thing I could see myself doing. It's not… it's actually a lot of work, more than I expected, but it's rough dealing with all those kids.”

“A Santa who doesn't like kids.” Chirrut shook his head and Baze pinched his thigh. 

“I don't dislike kids. I'm just not fond of them. They can be smelly and sticky and loud and mean.” he pulled a face and Poe stifled a snort. “Some are okay. Like, your kid, she's a good kid.”

Poe and Finn beamed, puffing with pride. “Yeah, she is, isn't she? She's the best.”

Before anyone could say anything more, Bea raced over. “Daddy, Papa, c'mon, I want you to meet my new friends!” She grabbed at their hands, offering a little wave to Baze and Chirrut. “Hi Santa's twin, hi Santa's twin's husband! Make sure Santa knows I won't leave him any oatmeal raisin cookies.” She pulled at her fathers' hands more, tugging them up so she could introduce them.

As they walked away, Finn was sure he heard Chirrut say “Since when do you dislike oatmeal raisin?”


End file.
